Looking Forward
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Harry decides to the take a chance for himself with his Vampire trainer, after a few misunderstandings will Harry have something to look forward to after the War? Harry/OMC


**A.N I have nearly finished reading, for probably the hundreth time, Gypsy Caravan on the HP fandom - an amazing and completely unique story that I would reckomend any HP lover to go and read straight away, after reading this story of course ;) - and as normal the wonderful, unique characters have had my plot bunnies working away, and this is what came to mind. I have wanted to do a Harry/vampire story for a little while and am very happy to finally have a completed story. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Harry gasped and arched into the cool body behind his own as he felt lips and the hint of teeth brushing down along his neck, his blood pounded louder in his ears and he wasn't sure if it was because of his arousal, or his awareness of the predator so close to its preferred food source, or perhaps a mixture of both.

His body felt overheated and the cool chill of his lover's body only seemed to increase the heat flowing through him in contrast. Lysander was hard and throbbing as he rutted against Harry, long and clever fingers brushed over his nipples and then dragged down his chest with just a hint of nail pulling a hungry groan from Harry's lips. He snapped his head back and groaned even louder when Lysander managed to find his prostate and proceeded to slam into it with every thrust, every controlled and slowly teasing pull out of Harry's warm heat managing to drag over his prostate and starting a tiggling that swept throughout the whole of Harry's body till even his finger tips tingled in pleasure.

"Are you going to cum for me Harry?" Lysander's softly accented voice whispered into Harry's ear making the wizard teen jerk and clench in pleasure, Merlin even the vampire's voice did wicked things to him, though that was not a new revelation after nearly a year of lessons with him.

"Depends," He managed to respond, reaching forward to brace himself as Lysander seemed to take this as a challenge. A slightly delirious moan slipped from Harry's lips a Lysander thrusted harder into him.

"On what exactly?" Lysander asked nipping teasingly at Harry's shoulder.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Harry asked, even though the words were slightly shy, they were sexily growled out.

"Oh little minx, you have no idea how sexy you are, especially laid out for me like this!" Lysander choked out a laugh before leaning forwards to nip Harry's ear and then whispered into it. "I am barely holding on,"

That was enough for Harry, to know that he had such a hold over the man that he had been lusting after for a whole year nearly, to hear such a powerful being admit that he was enjoying this as much as Harry was, that pushed him over the edge.

The dark haired wizards arched with a soft cry as he spilled himself over his stomach and onto the rug beneath him. Even in the haze of his own pleasure he felt Lysander grip his hip and thrust himself in a furious rythm now into the tight, hot heat of Harry's body, before in a curse of his native language he spilled himself inside of Harry's body.

The two of them lay in the heat of the fire place, the softness of the rug underneath them as they came down from their highs. Harry's breath was coming out in soft pants and his hot skin was finally cooling down slightly, Lysander was breathing heavily out of habit beside him, his skin flushed a beautiful pink that went well with his golden skin.

"Well that was unexpected," Harry said after a few moments of silence with a small content grin on his face.

"You can say that again," Lysander said, but there was a tightness to his tone that quickly got Harry's attention, green eyes snapping on the vampire lying beside him.

"Lysander?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Harry I shouldn't have, I..."

"No no its fine, don't worry about it, moment of madness, shouldn't have happened, not with me, nothing to worry about," Harry rambled as he jumped to his feet and quickly summoned his robes into his arms. He was out of the private room and striding quickly across the Chamber of Secrets before Lysander cursing managed to catch up with him.

"Harry wait! Please let me explain," Lysander tried.

"No explinations neccisary really, I would rather not..you didn't want and..." Harry blinked when Lysander actually growled, the vampire normally did not show such 'base instincts' as he called them considering he had perfect control over what he was.

"This has absolutely nothing to do about me not wanting you Harry, quite the opposite really, I want you, Circe knows I want and have wanted, you're too tempting, and I thought my control better than it clearly was," Lysander sighed dragging his fingers through his fly away blonde hair.

"I...I don't understand, why then?" Hurt green eyes met his own cornflower blue ones causing Lysander to curse elequently.

"For this reason exactly, yes I find you attractive, there is really no point in denying that now, and you are so incredibly sexy. But you are also a good friend to me, and besides me not wanting to lose your friendship, I can not do anything at all to risk the alliance between the Creature council and yourself, they selected me to help train you because they trusted me with such an important bond. My own desires should not have been allowed to interfere with that," Lysander explained.

"For someone who is nearly 150 you are incredibly obtuse sometimes. Have you considered the fact that whatever this is between us could actually strengthen the bonds between myself and the creatures council? But aside from that, if you truly think that whatever happens between us I am going to allow to influence how I treat with the Creature council, my allience and support of them, you clearly don't know me as well as I thought you did," Harry smiled sadly and walked out the chamber, leaving Lysander to scrub his fingers through his hair in frustration.

* * *

"I'm an idiot," Harry sighed dropping back onto the sofa with a frustrated huff.

"No you are not, you're human," Hermione scoffed.

"And if anyone is the fool, it is him," Draco sneered.

"We could curse him for you if you wanted?" Ron nodded.

"No need for that. The Order wouldn't be very impressed. I just, I thought he saw me you know? He never acted as though I was anything but his student and then his friend, there was nothing about being worried about the creatures council and our allience with them besides when I had meetings with the council," Harry huffed.

"Honestly the way that I have seen him with you, I thought the same thing. But something like this is a very different step to being just friends with you Harry," Neville said softly. The other six in the room turned to him in shock.

"He..." Blaise started to say but Pansy shook her head slipping her fingers into Neville's.

"No Nev is right, Harry we're your friends, and that's why we're saying this to you. I am sure that he would like nothing more than to ignore both your roles within the council and with the allience, but he can not, his reputation, his mother and fathers, his clans reputation is in his hands, and even though I am sure he knows you would never hold anything that happens between the two of you against the creatures, he has to take into consideration the smallest chance that you could and the risk that comes with it Not to mention the reactions of the others, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, they might not react well,"

"Give him a chance to explain Harry, it will do you good to have a conversation with him about it rather than running a hundred different scenarios through your head," Neville squeezed his friend's shoulder making Harry groan and pout.

"Why do you have to be so sensible?" He huffed.

"Because someone has to be the brains and wisdom of this outfit," Pansy sniffed snootily.

"Oi!" Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise protested.

"Go and speak to him Harry, we will cover for you, I will be bullying 'you' in the library to do homework," Hermione smiled gently.

"Ugh fine, but have the House Elves on stand by with the comfort food," Harry groaned heaving himself to his feet.

"I will have them stock the Firewhisky too," Blaise winked.

Harry quickly cast the charms needed and once the copy of himself was standing blinking in the middle of the room, he nodded to the others before throwing on his invisibility cloak and quickly made his way through the castle.

It had been four days since he and Lysander had slept together, and he was feeling tired and fed up. Neville and Hermione were right, he needed to see Lysander and speak to him about this before he drove himself nuts with all the posibilities and scenarios flying through his head.

As he made his way to Myrtle's bathroom he thought over the last eleven months with the blonde haired vampire.

Gaining the allience of the Creature council had been Ron's idea, and it had not been an easy task to achieve. The creature council was a whisper of a rumour, one that was told in childrens stories and laughed about by witches and wizards. But if it did exist and they had a way to pull the creatures to their side then it would be a massive gain for them. Plus they would have help in the changing of with Magical Creature and Being laws that they all wanted to put through.

The Order had been sceptical about the existance of the Council and most of them had dismissed it, but Dumbledore had smiled at them with twinkling eyes and had told them that it was a good idea, and it was their responsibility to get in touch. They weren't sure even now whether he was indulging them with the fain posibility that the council did exist, or if he truly thought from the off that they would be able to do it. But they had all beenm determined.

And so they had started trying to get word to this mysteries Council which in the stories was only going to reveal itself to the world when the time for equality and recognition was upon them.

They had spread word with every creatures they could without revealing who they were, they sent letters to every single magical being that they knew or had connections with and asked them to spread the world to their people that they wanted to talk about an allience. Remus and Sirius were abroad but when Harry sent a letter to them asking for their help they spread the word to the creatures and being that they came across while on their own mission. And finally Draco's big brother managed to make contact through his werewolf pack, and they had a meeting.

To the complaints and horror of the Order Dumbledore had sent the negotiations in the hands of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Neville and Pansy, saying that this had been their hard work, and he had faith that they would be able to do this after tracking down the Council that hadn't been heard from in centuries.

It had taken weeks to get across to the Council they wanted to work with them and not use them, that they would keep their promises, and then start working on what those promises were, and then what they wanted and needed from the council. It was exhausting and seemed never ending. But at the end of it they had not only the allience with the council, but they had their respect.

And Harry had been set up with the trainer the Council had agreed to send to him. Lysander. Son of two of the most respected vampires on the Council, Council member himself at the tender age of 149, and in gerneral quite the antithises of what you expected a vampire to be. Blonde haired, blue eyes, golden skinned and always smiling and teasing. And Harry had very quickly warmed up to his sexy, clever, kind teacher. But he had thought he had no chance with the vampire who had no doubt had numerous lovers and had his choice in who he picked now.

And so he had continued to train with Lysander, and get to know him. And they had become good friends, spending time after training talking and sharing things with each other. And as the year passed Harry found himself falling more and more for the Vampire prince. And then that night had happened.

Harry wasn't even really sure where it had come from. Once moment they had been sparring with each other, and the next thing Harry slipped and got closer into Lysander's personal space. Those beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams had stared down at him with a growing fire. And the next thing he knew they were attached at the lips and tearing each other's clothes off.

As he stepped into the Chamer of Secrets he felt the summoning go out to Lysander to let him know he was there. They had been training in here as it was already heavily warded, the centuries old protections basic and strong because they had avoided meddling and warping throughout the years. There was no risk of a student, or a teacher not in the know coming across them training. And it was the perfect space for duelling.

They had spent hours in here, trainign and working away at Harry's reflexes and duelling skills, learnign how to read spells from people's intentions and feeling the magic that came right before a spell was cast. They had also spent hours talking about different things, Lysander telling him about the different places that he had been to, and stories about the different things he had seen in his long life.

Harry sighed as he dropped down in front of the fireplace that they had spent most of those hours, and where they had made love four days ago. He blinked when he heard a bang from inside the Chamber as Lysander apparated in with a hell of a lot more force than he had ever done before, and then hurried feet racing to Slytherin's study.

The sight that greeted him when Lysander burst into the room had him staring as his mouth went dry, and he mentally cursed with every curse in his vocabulary as he took in Lysander standing there in unbuttoned trousers and a shirt that had clearly only just been thrown on. His blonde hair was sleep mussed and looked as thugh he had run his fingers through it a few hundred times. His blue eyes were wide and worried as stopped in the doorway and looked at Harry.

"Harry thank Circe," Lysander leant against the door letting out a breath.

"I figured we probably needed to talk and sort this out," Harry said dragging his eyes away from he said something stupid and turned to face the fire again.

"Yes I think we do..." Lysander started to say but Harry nodded and turned to look back at.

"So we can go back to meeting once a week for two hours for training, we are nearly at the end of my training anyway so another few months and we will be done and.."

"No!" Lysander moved as Harry blinked and the next thing the vampire was holding tightly onto his arm. "That is not what I want!"

"What do you want!?" Harry shouted before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"Harry...I want you," Lysander sighed. "I have spent the last four days not being able to sleep, not being able to concentrate on anything because I missed not seeing you for at least an hour every other day. Harry I want, I want you," Lysander admitted. "And I did not handle it well I'm sorry,"

"Regret isn't exectly the after sex talk that you want to have," Harry frowned.

"No its not. Harry," Lysander ran his fingers through Harry's hair before turning his face so he had to look at him.

"I've really missed you," Harry admitted quietly. Lysander smiled looking as tired as Harry felt, but there was hope in his blue eyes as he leant forwards and gently sealed their lips together.

Harry sighed against the mouth that he had been dreaming of, seeking out the slightly metalic taste of Lysander as he twined his fingers into that blonde hair. The vampire gripped Harry's waist and gently lifted him so that he was straddling his lap, the kiss becoming a little heavier as they both gained confidence with each other again.

"How about we take this a little slower?" Lysander smiled as they lay curled up together in front of the fireplace, Harry with his head resting on the Vampire's shoulder.

"You mean talking before we have sex, yes that is probably a very good idea," Harry chuckled pressing a kiss to Lysander's chin.

"That sounds like a plan. You know you were right, you will be finished with your training soon, and I wont have a reason to need to come and train you anymore," Lysander said slowly.

"But would you maybe have another reason to come visit?" Harry asked.

"If you give me one," Lysander smiled when Harry looked at him.

"I could probably give you a few," Harry smirked lifting himself up and pressing their lips together again.

"You know you only have a year left in school, and we are all close to being ready to face Voldemort. When you finish school...we could travel for a little," Lysander offered.

"Travel, really?" Harry perked up.

"I would like to take you to the places I have told you about, introduce you to the friends I have made, get to see new places with you," Lysnader nodded.

"I would love to do that!" Harry said excitedly. He had often talked to Lysander about wanting to get to see more of the world. "What about the Council? The truth spells around the room could be angerous if they ask a pointed question about us," Harry said worriedly.

"I have spoken to them already, and I have pointed out over all of their arguments that should our relationship become more serious then we will want to consider marrying and having children, so you are more likely to fight harder to ensure that we have our rights, with that as a posibility in the future," Lysander smirked.

"Sneaky," Harry grinned staddling Lysander's thighs again. "So, kids?"

"I...well I said that and I thought and well they liked the idea of it...and my parents were and i would,"

"Oh Merlin, in the time i have known you I have never known you to stammer!" Harry took pity on the Vampire.

"Harry!" Lysander groaned covering his face.

"Don't, it was sweet," Harry smiled leaning down to brush their lips together. "Besides I think our kids would be amazing 'with that as a posibility for our future'," He quoted, squeeling and racing off when Lysander play growled at him.

* * *

"How are they Dobby?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Master Harry and his Vampire are being...training...naked," Dobby said, actually blushing as they understood what he meant.

"I guess that means we can stop sharpening stakes then," Blaise pouted a little.

"You know the theories about vampires only being able to be killed by stakes are entirely false, there are many ways that you can kill a vampire..." Hermione started lecturing.

"I guess we aren't seeing Harry tonight then," Pansy smiled resting her head on Neville's shoulder and curling into him.

"Good, he needs something for himself," Neville smiled.

"He has something to focus on at the end of this war," Draco nodded.

"Now we just have to threaten that vampire to make sure that he doesn't break Harry's heart. I will prepare the speech," Blaise grinned.


End file.
